thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Porter
Porter *'Builder': H.K. Porter Inc. *'Built': Sometime between 1866 and 1917 *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST Porter is a dockside tank engine who works alongside Salty at Brendam Docks. Bio When Salty was experiencing engine trouble, Sir Topham Hatt brought Porter to Sodor to work at Brendam Docks while he arranged for Salty to be mended at the Sodor Dieselworks. When Porter arrived to help out, Salty was convinced that Porter had been sent to replace him. After some mishaps, Porter managed to stop Salty from having an accident, then using his sand domes to sand the rails after Salty accidentally spilt oil on them. Later, the Fat Controller told Salty that he was to work with Porter and that he was not going to be replaced. Later, Porter helped arrange "The Flying Kipper" for James after he made Henry late the previous night. When Bill and Ben teased Harvey about "going fishing" and made fun of Porter's three domes, Porter helped Harvey see the positive side of being both a crane and an engine. In the eighteenth season, Porter joined in singing with the others at Brendam Docks. He also gave Paxton some more diesel oil. Persona Porter is a kind and helpful character, with a good sense of self-confidence and does not worry about what other engines say about him, such as calling him a ‘camel’ because he has so many humps. Porter is not above engaging in a bit of friendly dockside banter himself, but when another engine is feeling low he can be very supportive. Porter’s easy-going manner makes him very popular. He is a hard worker, although he can be a bit of a perfectionist at times. He is also very brave and can keep his cool in a crisis. Livery Porter is painted viridian with yellow stripes and lining and a gold nameplate with black lettering. He has a gold star on each side of his lamp. Appearances * Season 1 - Harvey's Goods Train, Salty's Story, Big Strong Murdoch (cameo), and Trust a Diesel * Season 2 - Fergus and the Electric Engines, Stories of the Sea, Hiro and the Coaches (cameo), Scottish Engines, and Flying Scotsman Departs (does not speak) * Season 3 - Midnight Mavis, CoBo, Ghost Stories, Bill, Ben and Derek (cameo), and Cold Crews * Season 4 - Triple Trouble, Timothy and Dennis, Special Engines, and The Wrong Sort of Coal * Season 5 - The Big City Engine, Thumper and the Avalanche, and No Need for Timothy * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel and Timothy the Ghost Engine * Season 7 - Love for the Sea, Salty and the Small Engines, and Porter the Perfectionist * Season 8 - Waddling Wilbert (cameo) and Henry Gets the Coaches Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * The Ghost Engine of Sodor * The Curse of the Kipper * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Big Race Trivia * His whistle is Caitlin's at a higher pitch. Gallery GoneFishing(episode)66.png|Porter in the seventeenth season TaleOfTheBrave449.png|Porter in Tale of the Brave ThomastheQuarryEngine105.png|Porter in the eighteenth season PorterinSeason19.png|Porter in the nineteenth season Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure351.png|Porter in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure PorterinSeason20.png|Porter in the twentieth season PorterinTheGreatRace.png|Porter in The Great Race Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line